1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an interface card installation apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a screwless interface card installation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers and their peripherals have become very popular in recent years. The efficiency of peripheral assembly and disassembly in computers has become important. Interface cards may be utilized to communicate the central processing unit and other peripherals. Common interface cards such as display cards for displaying, sound cards for sounding, and modem cards or network cards for networking are widely use in computers.
The conventional method of installing an interface card requires inserting the interface card in a card slot and using a screw to screw a bracket on the interface card to the case near the card slot.
The conventional fixing method of using screws is not convenient for the assembly process, and may reduce the assembly efficiency. Furthermore, screws left in the computer may cause a short circuit in the computer.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an interface card installation apparatus that increases assembly efficiency.